


[podfic] Looking Sharp

by sephonered



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domme, F/M, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephonered/pseuds/sephonered
Summary: Eddie likes her in suits almost as much as he likes when she bends him over and fucks him so hard he can barely remember his own name.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Anne Weying
Kudos: 3
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[podfic] Looking Sharp

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [looking sharp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417643) by [glacecherie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacecherie/pseuds/glacecherie). 



> Authors Notes:  
> you know that scene at the beginning? yeah.

Download Link  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TGBnt9ug5T_a2VM0OUywDqHfubtWmj2f/view?usp=sharing


End file.
